My Family is My Choice
by Pigletkate
Summary: Ever heard of MI28, probably not, it is called a top secret organisation for a reason. However they are the biggest threat to Korpse there is. So what happens when the leader of MI9 makes three of MI28's best agents help the MIHIGH team with a mission in Wales. How will it end?
1. Chapter 1

**hey so this is my new story which I have already write loads, but don't worry I promise none of my other stories are gonna get neglected intact I'm going to work on I am not afraid right now.** **Guess** **what no more exams anymore I got my results today and I got an A in everything except French. But I am never gonna need French so who cares. Although I say this as i just got home from France. I'm crazy! Well here is the story please review.**

 **please review!**

 **Please Someone Help Me!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Green hair.**

 **Zoe's POV**

Me, Tom and Aneisha were all crouched behind some dustbins outside of an old building watching as two arms dealers exchange money and weapons. Dan was meant to be with us, but his dad called the school saying he was sick so it's just the three of us. Tom is not practically happy about having to be in the field, but he is here now.

We are in a alley way surrounded by empty buildings with flat roofs.

The arms dealers are just about to close the deal and we are preparing to arrest them when there is an almighty roar of engines.

On the roof parallel to us a large motorbike appears speeding across it. Another bike appears behind the arms dealers racing towards them. Meanwhile another bike appears on the building next to us.

The bike on the ground charges towards the arms dealers who leap apart abandoning the weapons and scrambling for their vans. But the two bikes from the roofs flip down onto the ground and cut the arms dealers off.

We are snapped out of our daze by Stella's annoyed tone.

"Well don't just stand there! Do something!" Stella snaps. Tom instantly starts typing on his laptop.

"I'm hacking into their communication system now...wait this can't be right! All that is playing is the song GDFR by Flo Rida! What the heck!" Tom screeches typing frantically. I look up just in time to see the lead cyclist throwing a small object into the middle of the circle that the other two bikes are creating, salutes to us. Then white smoke starts streaming out. The distant roar of motorbike engines sound, but none of us can see through the smoke.

Finally, when the smoke clears I can see all the arms dealers and their men tied up together on the floor.

What on Earth just happened?


	2. Chapter 2-the park

My Family is My Choice

Chapter 2 the Park

Zoe's POV

A week later

I was in the park waiting for Dan, Tom and Aniesha to come, we were going to have a picnic. My back is leaning against a big oak tree which meant I could see all four park entrances/exits from were I was sat opposite the duck pond and railed bridge.

As I gaze around I saw a flash of blonde through the bars of one of the fences.

He came in the furthest gateway; he had a guitar case on his back and was riding a skateboard as fast as he could. When he came to a couple of benches he expertly grabbed his skateboard and flipped over the first bench, however on the second he let the skateboard carry on beneath the bench while he leapt like a gazelle over the bench, before landing back on the board balancing like a ninja. Proceeding then to the bridge he grabbed the tip of his skateboard: crouched down and jumped onto the railings his board skidding across it. After that he raced over to where I was sitting.

"Hi Dan!" I beamed.

"Hi Zo." Dan puffed while leaning is guitar case and skateboard against the tree.

"You look tired." I commented, he had bags under his eyes and his face was slightly paler than usual.

"You would be to if you had just done two miles on a skateboard to get here from band practise then an hour before that did four miles to get to band practise with a guitar on your back." Dan replied rather matter of factly.

"Wouldn't your dad or brother drive you?"

Dan sighed "Jim told me to give him twenty bucks when I asked and Richard my FOSTER dad told me to scram." He explained.

"Oh." I murmured. Dan then proceeded to lie down with his head in my lap. I looked down at him and smiled stroking his hair. When I looked up briefly then when I looked back down he was fast asleep in my lap. He looked younger in his sleep. Then Aneisha texted me saying that she and Tom were running late and would be there in around ten minutes, because Tom was determined to beat the dark wizard AGAIN. But that was fine by me, I was perfectly happy stroking Dan's hair as he slept.

10 minutes later

Tom and Aneisha came running into the park and Aneisha was holding a picnic basket. Tom was bright red even though I'd seen Tom's mum drop them off by the closet park entrance. I quickly put my finger to my lips to motion for them to quite as Dan was still asleep. Tom waved his hand over his face though and said "He sleeps like a log he won't here us. Any way he is probably enjoying himself down there." Tom smirked, then he promptly sat down opposite me.

Then Aniesha said "shut up Tupper! Any way I don't see you getting up at four fifteen every morning to make training a four fourth five on the other side of town before training for three hours with your parkour friends then doing the two and a half mile walk to school and make it there by eight then do a full day of school and spying." Aniesha reasoned, but she whispered the last part they were in a public area after all.

"Fair point," Tom agreed "he works himself like a dog." Then we all burst into fits of giggles as we watched a dog strut past us.

"Is that Dan's guitar?" Aniesha asked, I nodded "wow I didn't know he played."she added.

"Nor did I, but he must be good as he said he had just come from band practise. I never know how he fits it all in he must be superman!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't we wake sleeping beauty and eat our picnic?" Tom suggested "you did pack biscuits didn't you Neish?" Tom asked. I rolled my eyes as Aniesha giggled and nodded, trust him to be thinking about food.

"Alright then. Come on Dan time to wake up." I cooed while nudging his shoulder.

Before he had even opened his eyes: he put his hands behind his head and sprang up so he was standing on his feet.

Dan looked around dazed for a couple trying to work out where he was, but then he turned to face us looking very annoyed. The three of us burst out laughing again as Dan flopped onto the grass next to me.

"Sorry mate." Tom chuckled "but we thought you might want food." Dan shrugged. As Aneisha handed out the sandwiches Dan looked like he could fall back asleep sitting up.

We had finished our sandwiches and Tom had told us all about his latest Blade Quest game, which I had to keep poking Dan in to keep him awake.

"Come on," Dan said getting up and dusting himself down "Otherwise we will be late for the film." He said so we gathered all our stuff up and started to wonder over to the cinema. Where Tom started to argue with Aneisha about which flavour popcorn is the best, but Dan just went off into his own little world. Again. Nothing unusual.


	3. Chapter 3 - Skyfall

My family is made by choice

Chapter 3

It wasn't right

No ones POV

The cinema was packed and the four spies had to sit in two different places. It was quickly decided that Dan and Zoe would sit together at the two seats that were nearer the front where as Tom and Aneisha were sitting further back. This meant that Tom and Aneisha could spy on Dan and Zoe. They were watching a spy film after all. This was decided after Aneisha stamped on Tom's foot so she could order the snack and get the popcorn she liked best.

With Dan and Zoe

"Dan?" Zoe whispered.

"Yeah Zo." Dan replied looking into her eyes. She looked into those deep blue eyes and butterflies formed in her stomach. Before she could say what she wanted to say, Dan slowly leant in and kissed her. Zoe kissed him back gently. When they pulled apart for air both of them wished oxygen wasn't such a pain.

Dan whispered in her ear while putting his hand on her cheek "I love you Zoe London, I always have."

Zoe whispered back "I love you too Daniel Morgan, more than I have loved anyone before." Then he kissed her again gently.

When they pulled apart Dan murmured "You do know Tom and Aneisha are spying on us from where they are sat, right?"

Zoe nodded smiling happily as Dan wrapt his arm around her gently and kissed her temple.

"Does this mean we are together?" Dan asked playing with her hair.

"It most defiantly does." Zoe replied. Just then the adverts finished and the lights dimmed as the film started. It was the latest James Bond film Skyfall. At the end Zoe started to cry so Dan pulled her closer and stroked her hair. She smiled up at him from beneath her hair.

Somewhere else in the cinema

Jim, Dan's foster brother, was sat at the back of the cinema and had seen the two teens. He texted his dad Richard.

 _Jim: hey dad, guess what? Danny got himself a girlfriend._

 _Richard: get him back here as soon as they have finished on their date!_

Dan's POV

After the film had finished we met outside of the cinema. I was in the best mood I'd been in ages. Finally something had happened that didn't make me feel like a nuisance! I had my arm around Zoe, while Tom and Aneisha kept dancing around us singing I told you so and Dan and Zoe kissing in a tree...

Suddenly I felt a hand clamp firmly onto my shoulder. I spun around to see Jim stood with his arms folded and a cruel twisted smile on his ugly face. He had seen me and Zoe kiss. Oh No!

His voice was ruff when he spoke it sounded like someone had rubbed his vocal chords on sandpaper.

"Dan," he grunted "Dad wants you at home NOW!"

"Yes Jim. Erm bye guys see you tomorrow." I stuttered.

Zoe's POV after Dan had gone and they were walking home.

We watched as Dan scampered off after Jim. Something wasn't right, I just couldn't put my finger on it though. I looked over at the others and they were obviously thinking the same as me. But I was in such a good mood I didn't dwell on it to long, because I was hyper after my first kiss, that and Aneisha was questioning me. Flip she is scary. She also kept hinting at Tom that she hadn't had here first kiss yet, but Tom was playing on his phone, again. Poor Aneisha

Dan's POV when he got back to his house.

When I got back Richard was there waiting for me. I turned ready to make a b-line for the door, but Jim was there blocking my path with his gigantic frame. That is when I saw the hot fire poker in Richard's hand. I cringed back in an vain attempt to get away. "Please, no!" I whispered. The two of them just laughed at me.

That was the last thing I remember.

I woke up, my chest is wet and sticky. I was sprawled on my back on the floor of my bedroom. It hurt to breathe. Everything hurt. With effort I lifted my head to look at the time on my bedside table clock. 20:25, I'd most likely been here for a couple of hours since the beating finished. I needed to get up. No one was coming to help me, so I needed to do it myself, as per usual.

Reaching out with my right arm I grabbed the end of my bed and pulled myself slowly towards it. Slowly I propped myself up and started to asses my injuries, incase there was any bleeding that needed to be stopped.

There was only a couple of bruises on my upper arms, however my chest and stomach were a different matter. They'd taken my jacket off me, but I still had my favorite blue t-shirt on, well the remains of it anyway. It was burnt and had dried blood on it.

I lifted it up to reveal my severely bruised chest, which probably meant I had a broken rib or two. Then my eyes traveled down to my stomach. It had burn marks on it and a deep wound which I guess was where the blood had come from. Reaching under my bed I grabbed my first aid kit. Carefully I put some bandages around my ribs, then moved onto to tackle my stomach. I grabbed some more bandages, some tape and disinfectant wipes. Gingerly I started to clean the wound with disinfectant wipes. It made me start to feel ill. Quickly I placed the bandage on taping it down.

I was now feeling really sick. Grabbing the bin from the end of my bed I was violently sick into it. My stomach really hurts now; it feels like someone was twisting it and stretching it. I bent over double in pain and did something I haven't done since I was an eight year old boy.

I cried.

Thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4 - the beginnings of a trip

**hey so this is probably my longest chapter EVER so sorry if it drags on a bit, but it is a really important chapter so please do read it. Action of sorts will happen in the next chapter which I'm going to work on now. REMEMBER the poll for Blaisy's kids name end on Thursday so please VOTE!**

 **Please review it makes me SO HAPPPY**

My family is my choice chapter 4

The Trip

Dan's POV

The next morning 4:15

Quick AN in this chapter code names are used Poseidon - Dan two characters of mine are Athena - Nicky and Ares - James

I'd cried myself to sleep last night. It'd felt odd crying, after not doing it for six years.

Waking up to my alarm, I was still propped up against my bed, knowing I had two options; one, to get up to go to training and school, no awkward questions asked, but I risk injuring myself further. On the other hand I could play hooky and get James to send a letter into school pretending to be Richard saying I'm ill, but then he'd expect me to help them with mission like I did last time, therefore leading to unwanted questions.

Choosing to get on I slowly got up, immediately I felt light headed so I quickly sat down. I tried counting to three silently and then standing up, this worked, then I shuffled over to the wardrobe, grabbed my training clothes and went for a shower. I got dressed, skipped breakfast and started the long walk to the gym where me and my training mates trained.

As I walked up the street there was a boy or should I say man: he was about 7ft, his muscular arms crossed over his chest, he was wearing big black combat boots, black ripped jeans and a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulders. His brown hair was spiked up at odd angles with random blood red streaks in it, he had three piercings in his right ear, one on his eyebrow and two just above his upper lip. When he turned to face me his dark brown eyes studied me, before lighting up as a smile appeared on his stoney face. He was wearing the same clothes as me except I had a black hoodie on and light green, streaks in my hair instead.

I was still a few paces from in when a small girl about 5.5ft appeared next to him. She was wearing long black leather boots, black ripped leggings, a black jacket that clung close to her slim figure. Her night black hair was in some sort of messy bun, punk style with light blue streaks running through it, her make up was done so it was natural except a little bit of extra eyeliner was used to make her grey eyes stand out.

As I approached them she motioned to her watch and said slightly amused "Well, well Poseidon (Dan) 15 minuets late. You've never been late before. Is everything ok?" I just grunted in response as I pushed past them and entered the training centre. Of course though I saw the worried look Athena gave to Ares from the corner of my eye, but I choose to ignore it. It is not there job to look after me. But a voice in the back of my head says 'they have been like your family for years though' I choose to ignore it. For now. It was Monday so my other training mates wouldn't be here so it would be just the three of us plus Chiron our trainer.

Slowly, I turn to face the two and I tell Ares "Tell Chiron I'm doing the punchbag today, will you." He nodded. On the painful walk over I'd figured it'd be the least strenuous exercise for my stomach and chest. To mention of which I feel like complete and utter crap!

7:15 that morning - Dan's POV

I set off fifteen minutes earlier from training than I usually did so I could have a little more time to get to school. It was a slow and painful walk to school and my stomach felt like a war was going on inside of it when I finally got to school. Being about ten to fifteen minutes early, there were only a couple other people in the school yard.

Frank happened to be one, he was on the other side of the yard picking up litter. I wandered over to him.

Frank's POV

I was picking up rubbish in the school yard when Dan came over. Now he generally arrived at this time, nothing unusual about it; he looked different though, I just couldn't place my finger on it. His honey blonde hair was styled it's same way, he had his usual look on which consisted of: moody teenager, untrusting, cynicalness and invincibility all rolled into one. No it was something else, I just didn't know what.

"Heya Frank." Dan said.

"Hi Dan everything ok?" I asked. It was a long shot, I knew Dan wasn't like the other three who tell me when even the slightest thing is wrong. No, Dan just kept it inside, to himself. I guess though when you spend four years in a care home after your mother couldn't handle you, you tend to become a bit... reserved, should I say.

Dan hesitated for less than a split second before saying "Yeah, I'm fine how about you?"

"I'm fine thank you. How was your weekend?"

"Errrrrrr good me, Tom, Zoe and Aneisha went to see Skyfall." Dan said. I smiled at this trust four real teenage spies to be the first to see a spy film! Dan's facial expression slipped slightly, but he quickly plastered it back on. Just then Zoe arrived.

"Hey Zo." Dan said wrapping his arm around her shoulders with a soppy grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow a this, something had obviously happened over the weekend which I missed.

"Hello Zoe." I said.

"Hi Frank and Dan." Zoe beamed and kissed Dan's cheek. The two of them started to talk happily away in their own little world. Dan stood there looking lovingly at Zoe, like she was the only thing that kept him going. I had known Dan since he was ten days old, me and his farther had been best friends growing up. But then there was that incident. The mission ten years ago, the one involving the death of my team including, Hyperia Von Hades, that team also contained Dan's dad. After that Dan's mother couldn't cope with Dan and his little brother Darren and unintentionally had mistreated Dan so when she realised she heartbrokenly put Dan into care while her and Darren moved away. Dan was he was moved to a new care home when he was 12 and then sent to his foster family at the age of 14. In all this time I kept my distance, but still monitored and I have never seen anybody make Dan's day like Zoe.

Aneisha's POV

I watched Tom approach Dan, Zoe and Frank all his attention on his DS, rather than where he was going. Surely enough, he tripped other his own two feet, before going into Zoe who fell back, but Dan managed to catch her. I could've sworn I saw Dan's face scrunch up in pain for a few seconds before he grinned sheepishly. He then said something to the others and stalked off. I walked over to the trio and decided that first I would interrogate Zoe again on what it was like to have her first boyfriend not to mention her first, then I would move onto Dan to do the same, but also try to get anything out of him that he might be hiding from us.

No one's POV

Dan went straight to his locker. It was hurting him to breathe now. Zoe had managed to get her elbow right into his injured ribs. He so badly wanted to go somewhere and curl up in a ball, but that would be weak and that is something Daniel Morgan was NOT. So he must continue.

Dan looked at his timetable until lunch.

Registration

English - BORING BEYOND BELIEF, WOULD RATHER EAT EYEBALLS AND SLUGS

French - WHO NEEDS IT GOT GOOGLE TRANSLATE ON MY PHONE FOR A REASON

Break - YAY ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT SCHOOL, IF I DIDNT HAVE IT I WOULD KEEL OVER AND DIE!

Maths - THERE IS A REASON WE HAVE TOM!

Music - THIRD BEST LESSON AFTER BREAK AND SPORT!

Dan sighed he had written those next to all the lessons on his timetable depending on what the subject was when he was bored in a study period once. Boy, was it going to be a long morning.

With the others

No one's POV

Aneisha was bombarding Zoe with questions, again; Tom was playing on his DS as per usual. They walked into registration to find Dan slumped in his seat with Melissa hassling him. Tom managed to walk into two desks as they made their way over to save Dan.

Dan looked up to see his friends walking towards him. He half felt relieved that Melissa would be fended off, but half scared of what questions they might ask. Aneisha went and sat on the desk opposite, however Zoe sat on Dan's desk while Tom sat heavily down his chair completely engrossed in his game. Dan smiled up to Zoe through his fringe, as he slipped his hand into hers, Aneisha had was talking to Kelly another girl in their class, Zoe smiled down at him. For the first time that day she noticed something was very wrong with him.

Some people wore their hearts on their sleeves, but no matter what Dan wore his in his brilliant blue eyes, that were starting at her now. They were full of pain, distress and even a glimmer of fear.

"Everything alright?" She asked him gently rubbing the back of bigger hands with her thumb. He just nodded in response avoiding her eye contact slightly. Zoe didn't have to be a spy to know he was lying, she just wanted him to tell her what was wrong.

"Are you sure? You don't look right." She persisted. In truth Dan had bags under his eye, was paler than usual, had a cut a above his left eye and he seemed to be trying hard not to move.

"Yeah I'm fine, Zo." Dan sighed a hint of annoyance in his voice as he traced invisible patterns onto the backs of her hands. Not wanting to start an argument Zoe just started to talk to him normally, it was a very one sided conversation with Dan's limited replies which were mostly nods or grunts.

The classroom was utter chaos when Roly charged in, almost sending a desk flying, and shouted "Mr McNab is coming!". There was aloud noise of chairs scraping against the floor as teens dived for their seats, none of them wanting to be in Mr McNab's Monday morning raft. Personally Tom would rather go on a field mission into the heart of a KORPS base itself!

Mr McNab marched in a few seconds later, everyone jumped to their seats. This made the room spin horribly for Dan and his stomach lurch, so he was more than thankful when the Scotsman bellowed "SIT!" Once registration was over Mr McNab left so they were left to wait for their English teacher.

Once again the class erupted in to chaos as soon as the formidable teacher was out of earshot. Zoe turned back to Dan, but he was staring out of the window into a distance land, more secure than any secret prison. Mr Flatly was the classes English teacher surprisingly though when he came in he started handing out forms for a school trip.

"Right, class today's homework is to write an essay about your family! But first I am going to talk to you about the school trip. We are going on a school trip on Friday to Wales. As it will takes around us five to six hours to get there with a we shall be leaving at seven o'clock this Friday evening as to avoid traffic, plus the hotel can't take us till then and then coming back next Wednesday. You must have the permission slip to the office signed by your parents by tomorrow night. Won't this be exciting!" Mr Flatly enthused almost skipping around the classroom giving out forms. The four spies in the class instantly knew it was an MI9 trip; as first it was free, secondly it was a decent hotel. "Oh and three of my past students are coming to help out! Their names are Carrie Stewart, Oscar Cole and Rose Gupta! I'm sure they will make this trip even more fun!" Mr Flatly practically shouted. That was the third reason the spies knew it was an MI9 trip as they were Frank's old team and the forth reason was that their pencil communicators had just started flashing. While Mr Flatly went to find an English book so he could actually start the lesson the four teen spies slipped out of the classroom. Unnoticed of course. Ran down the corridor and went down in the high speed lift to their secret underground base under the sleepy school. Frank, Stella and three more people were there waiting for them.

"Ah team," Frank began "I take it you heard about the trip to Wales?" The four spies nodded "well MI9 had a tip off that the building opposite to where your staying is being used as a weapon store and weapon factory by SKAPULA and some of the weapons are even being stored in the hotel you'll be staying at which has recently gone under new management of an x-KORPS officer." Frank explained.

"To assist you the head of MI9 has enlisted the help of Agent Oscar Cole," Stella took over pointing to a tall pale blond boy who nodded back to the teens "Agent Carrie Stewart" she said pointing to a dark skinned girl with short brown hair and a big smile " and also agent Rose Gupta." She said pointing to another girl with long straight black hair and a warm smile. "However the head has also insisted that you have the help of department MI28. You are to meet the agents from their at 18 00 hours. We will be meeting them at a secret bar for agents set up by MI personal." Stella concluded.

"Wow I didn't know there was a department 28!" Tom, Oscar, Carrie, Rose, Zoe and Aneisha exclaimed. Dan just grinned smugly. He was MI28's fonder and leader, not that he'd tell the others, it was classified information that he was Zeus. But then again he was also Poseidon and Hades so yeah. Frank Stella knew he was a member, but didn't think he was very high in the rankings. He figured though he might as well tell the others he was a member of MI28, but not his rank yet.

"Who are they sending?" Dan asked, even though he was the leader he wasn't told about missions like this to prevent the possibility of a leak and just left Nicky and James to deal with it because A, they had more time and B, they had more experience than him.

Stella replied "Poseidon, Athena and Ares. Do you know them?" Everyone else in the room bar Frank shot Dan a questioning look.

"I didn't know they'd send people so high up! I mean Athena and Ares are Zeus' favourites!" Dan exclaimed, he didn't have to pretend to be surprised because he actually was. How could Nicky and James send him on a mission without telling him!

"Question." Tom began "Dan how do you know so much about them?"

"Follow up question." Oscars butted in "what is with the code names I mean who calls themselves Zeus or Poseidon?!"

Dan tried not to snap at this, he had just turned thirteen and a half when he started MI28 or back then they were known as the WARONES, but instead he answered calmly.

"I know so much about them because I am an agent for them and have been since I was thirteen and the code names are the departments as well as the code names of the leaders. So I am in the Zeus, Poseidon and Hades department." Dan explained with a ghost of a smile, he want going to mention he was the leader of the three.

He will let them figure that out when he kidnaps them.


	5. Chapter 5 Carrie and Zoe with their HIPS

My Family Is My Choice

Chapter 5

Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Dan were sat in the school canteen eating. Well Tom, Aneisha and Zoe were eating Dan was more picking at his food and moving it around his plate. Occasionally he would take a very small nibble, but nothing more when his stomach twisted and flipped it took all his self control not to cry out in pain. It was half way through lunch that Dan quickly excused himself and pegged it for the boys loos.

He locked himself in a cubicle before turning around and being violently sick into the loo. The door to the toilets opened and Dan groaned as he heard Tom's voice call out

"Dan are you ok.". Dan was about to answer yes when he felt his stomach take an angry lurch and moaned in pain as he put his head back over the toilet to be sick, again.

Tom heard his best mate throw up and made a decision. He went into the stall next door, put the toilet seat down and climbed, with difficulty, into the loo Dan was in. Pity washed over Tom as he caught site of Dan curled up on the floor his head resting on his knees face down clutching his stomach while his whole body shaked with silent tears.

"Dan?" Tom said quietly sitting next to him.

"Go away Tom." Dan whispered flinching away as Tom tried to rub his forearm in a comforting way.

"Are you ok, well you don't seem ok. Do you want me to get the school nurse." Tom asked gently. Dan shook his head. "Well do you want me to get you a drink of water?" Suddenly Dan's head snapped up and he was glaring at Tom. "Dan?" Tom murmured as Dan's face scrunched up in pain. He then sat bolt up right.

"WHAT PART OF GOOO AWAY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Dan roared shoving Tom roughly away from him, so much so that the weaker boy sprawled across the floor before scrambling to his feet and running out of the loos. Dan dropped his head back into his knees and shook with silent tears. The pain was becoming to much. To much.

As Tom walked outside of the loos shaking slightly he was ambushed by Aneisha and Zoe and dragged into an empty classroom.

"Right what happened?" Aneisha demanded. So once Tom told them what happened the two girls exchanged glances and Zoe was about to say something when...

"Ah Tom Aneisha and Zoe come help me move these desks please." Mr McNab demanded. As the three trooped out after Mr McNab they saw Dan slumped against the lockers looking pale with ear phones in and was watching something on his phone with a ghost of a smile on his face. None of the three teens saw him again for the rest do the day as they were all in either the top set or middle set while Dan was in the bottom. That was until the end of the day when their pencils flashed. The four met up outside of the janitors closet Dan giving them a small smile before they went in.

"So what ya want Frank." Aneisha asked brightly as they walked in, the three older agents already there and waiting.

"It wasn't me who called you." Frank said looking pointedly at Dan.

"It was me." Dan stated stepping forward and putting a sticker onto the table. "My bosses asked me to brief you on tonight. So basically Athena wanted to test your skills so we set up a challenge." Dan began suddenly the sticker sprung to life and a 3d holographic model of a club with a large stage in appeared.

"Wow that's amazing! How is it SO small!" Tom exclaimed.

"MI28 technology is more advanced than MI9s mainly because we take a completely different approach to making it compared to you guys. Anyway back to the mission there are gonna be at least 170 agents in this club your job is to figure out which 26 are MI28. Simple, yes for an agent with the right mind. You are to do this in pairs. Carrie and Zoe will go together and Aneisha and Oscar will be together and finally Tom and Rose shall be together. You may use as much equipment as you want, but you may not leave the table I seat you at or communicate with any other pair until the challenge is over. Once you think you've figured out who they are you shall text me and if it is correct I shall reply if I don't then it is not correct. If it is correct you may relax, but most not communicate with any other group until I declare the challenge is over. Understand?" Dan informed them they all nodded, "right good at 6:17 a white van with the words 'Stand out' painted on the sides you shall go in that van and the driver will take you to the club. Wear what ever you want, although should be party clothes otherwise you'll stick out like a sore thumb, go crazy girls." Dan concluded before picking up the sticker which had been changing into the scenes of the challenge Dan had described and stepped back into the lift letting the other teens ponder between themselves.

It was time for him to get busy.

The six teens strutted into the club ready for their challenge. But then they saw the place. It was massive! A giant stage at the centre and it looked like people were preparing to start a performance. Dan walked up to them and greeted them over the loud pumping of the music. He was wearing a light blue shirt the top couple of buttons left open and jeans with black shoes. Oscar and Tom were in similar outfits. Carrie was in a strapless sparkly red dress that finished halfway down her thighs with red heals and earrings and necklace, her her was let loose around her shoulders. Rose was in the same, but in hot pink. Aniesha wore a green sparkly crop top with high rise black jeans and green heels her hair curled in a frame around her face. Zoe was also in a long sleeved crop top, but hers was purple with a golden star and black high rise jeans and converses as she couldn't walk in heels. Her hair was in a pony tail.

Dan pointed Zoe and Carrie to a table near the bar which was over filling with people trying to get a drink. He pointed Aneisha and Oscar to a table in front of the stage and Rose and Tom who were both carrying bags of tech to a table near the door with a lot of plug sockets. Then he disappeared into the mass of people dancing.

Zoe's POV

A couple minutes later the lights focused onto the stage as large amount of performers came out. They stood in a line, in the middle was a boy with green and blue streaks in his hair and a metal mask covering his whole face, he was dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans, the boy to his right was much much taller and was wearing the same clothes except he had red streaks in his hair. And the girl to his left was in a very short black dress with holes cut out of it and paler blue streaks in her hair. All the other performers wore black clothes with feathery masks in different colours.

"We are the WARONES and we are here to PARTY TONIGHT so let's get started." The middle on shouted throwing something on the floor smoke erupting from it when it settled they were all in different Spanish like clothing some ready to play instruments the girls in very short flamingo dresses. Then it started.

All the boys moved to the back to dance except the two that were in the centre as the tall one shouted

 _"Ladies up in here tonight_

 _No fighting, no fighting_

 _We got the refugees up in here_

 _No fighting, no fighting"_

 _"Shakira, Shakira"_ the other boys sang as the girls danced around the stage shaking their bodies in ways I didn't know was possible.

 _"I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

 _Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

Shakira, Shakira"

the man sang as the boy in the mask started to lead the others in a spectacular dance routine as the whole club danced along

 _"Oh baby when you talk like that_

 _You make a woman go mad_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body"_

the lead girl sang, her voice like an angel as she started to move her hips. All the boys were watching mouths hanging wide open. I shook my head as I regained Carrie's attention and we began to work. The music playing in the back ground.

 _And I'm on tonight_

 _You know my hips don't lie_

 _And I'm starting to feel it's right_

 _All the attraction, the tension_

 _Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

 _Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

 _And it's driving me crazy_

 _And I didn't have the slightest idea_

 _Until I saw you dancing_

 _And when you walk up on the dance floor_

 _Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

 _And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

 _So you can keep on shaking it_

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

 _Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

 _Shakira, Shakira_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHAHA!" I screamed the lead girl had grabbed my wrist and pulled me and Carrie onto the stage and they all started dancing around us. "Shake what you mamma gave your." She muttered menacingly to me as she started to shake her backside my jaw dropped when I saw Carrie joining in and boy could she move. Then I felt someone grab my hand, it was the boy in the metal mask. He started to twirl me around him, I felt alive it was amazing, I pulled my hair down and started dancing with all the other dancers and Carrie. I saw Oscar watching his jaw dropped as Carrie did a slut drop.

 _"Oh baby when you talk like that_

 _You make a woman go mad_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body_

 _And I'm on tonight_

 _You know my hips don't lie_

 _And I am starting to feel you boy_

 _Come on lets go, real slow_

 _Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

 _Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

 _And I am starting to feel it's right_

 _All the attraction, the tension_

 _Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

 _Shakira, Shakira_

 _Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

 _Half animal, half man_

 _I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

 _But you seem to have a plan_

 _My will and self restraint_

 _Have come to fail now, fail now_

 _See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

 _That's a bit too hard to explain_

 _Baila en la calle de noche_

 _Baila en la calle de día_

 _Baila en la calle de noche_

 _Baila en la calle de día_

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

 _Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

 _Shakira, Shakira_

 _Oh baby when you talk like that_

 _You know you got me hypnotized_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body_

 _Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

 _Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

 _Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

 _Yeah_

 _She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

 _I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

 _I need a whole club dizzy_

 _Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

 _Colombians and Haitians_

 _I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

 _No more do we snatch ropes_

 _Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

 _I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

 _And I'm starting to feel you boy_

 _Come on let's go, real slow_

 _Baby, like this is perfecto_

 _Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

 _And I am starting to feel it's right_

 _The attraction, the tension_

 _Baby, like this is perfection_

 _No fighting_

 _No fighting"_

Me and Carrie danced with dancers until the end of the song and as we went to sit I ran up to the boy in the metal mask and whispered "Thanks Dan." The dancers were the agents. He nodded and smiled, then shooed me off the stage.

A text appeared on my phone from Dan .

"That's my girl. Now go have fun. We are gonna go prompt the others a bit xxxx"


	6. Chapter 6 - to ten

**hey sorry it's been so long and the fact that it is a small chapter, but I had really big writers block on this, however I have figured it out. Hopefully the new chapter will be up soon thanks for reading and please review! Shout out time!**

 **Xoxhopiexox: hey yeah sorry about the whole song in the last chapter it was only meant to be the first couple of verses that went in, but apparently the rest of the song wanted to join in. Thank for the review and please keep reviewing!**

My family is my choice

Chapter 6

Dan's POV

I felt my self smile has I headed back stage waiting to be called out again. At the moment I wasn't needed so me and James were gonna go chill until Nicky needed us again. Apparently her and the other girls have got this song which they are using to prompt Oscar and Neish.

As we sit down on the beanbags back stage I watch James take a large gulp from a beer can. I look away in disgust as I feel my stomach plummet painfully as I think back to the drunken state my foster dad was in when he gave me the large wound in my stomach. James arches an eyebrow at this.

"What da matter kiddo?" He asks in his slight German accent.

"Nothing and I'm NOT a kid!" I snarled at him.

"Yeah you are your 9 years younger than me and a lot LOT smaller." He added before taking another gulp.

"Look are you ready with the plan or not? 'Cause if your too drunk to do it you'll feel my wrath." I say sternly while trying to discreetly massage my ribs which took a turn for the worse dour in the performance. Unfortunately James is also a highly trained spy and instantly snatched my hand away from my ribs and moved to lift my top up to inspect them.

"Hey man what are you doing!" I exclaim squirming away from his reach. James may look like a thick head, but he's really smart and always alert to **_EVERYTHING_**.

"You have hurt your ribs." He states trying to look at them again "How?"

"No I haven't!" I snap back pushing his hand away, James looks hurt, we've been best mates for ages and obviously me not telling him hurts him, no one can know though. Suddenly his hand shoots out and touches my ribs and starts feeling them. My eyes scrunch shut and I groan in pain as my hand reaches up to clutch my ribs and I take shaky breathes.

Be a man Dan! I yell to myself. Come on it's just a little bit of pain get over it! What are you weak? No, no, NO! I'm NOT weak! If there is anything I'm not then it's That! My breathe starts to quicken and the pain in my chest doubles. Although right now I'm showing pain and being weak. Pushing my shoulders back and narrowing my eyes I look James straight in the eye. Here comes the lying train, chew chew!

"I fell over practising parkour two days ago and cracked a rib or two." I reply shrugging. I'm an _IDIOT_! I just _LIED_ to James the kid who got put in care for his dad and step mum abusing him and I can tell by the look in his eye that he know what's going on. He grabs me by the arm and pulls me to my feet. Stumbling at first James propels me through the crowded backstage area until we reach the exit.

I'm blasted by cool air as we exit into an alley way which is covered in graffiti which may or may not been done by yours truly.

"Dan I'll give you ten seconds to tell me who broke your ribs before I go and break someone's face." He growls.

" _One_ ," he begins. My palms are sweating, he knows it's Richard and Jim. What am I gonna do!

" _Two_ ," this is it back to the care home for you Danny boy,

" _Three_ ," I can't tell him Richard was dad's friend, I'd be betraying dad!

" _Four_ ," If I tell him everyone will think I'm weak and need to be looked after and be treated like glass.

" _Five_ ," He knows any way, but if I tell him he'll go after Zoe, Tom and Aneisha! And they'll all hate me 'cause they'll say that I wasn't being a good enough spy by giving in to a little bit of pain!

" _Six_ ," if I do this James and Nicky won't let me do anything, they were both abused to and I'll have to go to loads of therapists, _**again**_!

" _Seven_ ," this week alone I have lost almost a stone and a half from a combination of exercising to much, not eating and throwing up everything that I try to keep down. Now I weigh five and a bit stones less than I should for my age. I'm hungry, but I can't eat!

" _Eight_ ," If I can eat I'll get fat then what use will a fat spy be? Mum was _always_ dieting. She was always really skinny, which means I **_HAVE_** to be skinny.

" _Nine_ ," but it _HURTS_ and I'm really hungry.

" _Nine and a half_ ," I'm gonna tell him.

"Te-what the hell!" James shouts as there is a colossal crash from inside. We look at each other for a fraction of a second before sprinting to the building which screams and gunshots filling.

Almost silently we crouch down behind a sofa in the backstage area as we see two KORPS agents grab one of our agents. Pointing a gun at her wile the other puts a gag in her mouth and tied her hands up. I pull my handgun from my boot while putting my mask on, James pulls two guns from seemingly nowhere. We exchange a glance and I nod slightly. James fires around of shots in the door behind us the one we came through. Both agents whip around to look at the door. As they do I do a forwards roll across the ground in one direction while James does the other.

One agents spots me and I don't hesitate to lift my gun and pull the trigger before he can even shout out. He falls to the floor screaming curses and clutching his now heavily bleeding thigh. As the other one turns to look at me his gun following his gaze he also fall to the floor screaming after a bang. James instantly jumps up from his place kicking both agents in the head knocking him unconscious completely while I cut the gag on our agents mouth.

"Report." I say through my voice modifier that is built into my metal mask. It kinda sounds a bit like the mastermind, but more robotic and way cooler.

"KORPS agents attacked us in the middle of our routine, there is a massive battle going on out there!" She breathed heavily "Agent Athena (Nicky) sent me to get you, but I got captured. They are after V95!" She exclaimed before pulling her own gun out. I nodded to her and James. It was go time. No way were KORPS taking Zoe from me without a fight. The three of us charged into the club shooting every KORPS agent we saw either in the leg, ankle or arm, so that we can keep them alive for questions, but out of action if you hit the right spot.

Then we soon fall into hand to hand combat James easily taking out every KORPS agent who even glanced at him as he made a path through the crowd for me to get to my friends.

Once we reached them I was proud to see them all fighting, but was even prouder when Nicky, and the some of the other department leaders had made a barricade around them to protect them from the KORPS agents. I took up my position next to James and Nicky.

The battle was dying down and my senses blurred for a minute and I failed to see an oncoming kick to the stomach. I collapsed to the ground groaning in pain to the point were tears prickled at my scrunched up eyes and all I could see was a red mist. My attacker moved to strike again when I remembered what my dad told me.

 _Agents always let there guard down when they think they've finished you, get an easy blow in somewhere vulnerable and you've finished them._

I looked up at the agent and before I knew what I was doing my foot connected with his groin. Hard. The agents crumpled to the floor clutching the ...erm let's say injured area as I staggered to my feet and connected my hand with his junction on his neck.

Thanks dad.

A few more minutes and the battle was over and I turned to Oscar, Carrie, Rose, Tom, Neish and Zoe. They were all breathing heavily and looking around them slightly wildly. I assed them to see if they were hurt, but apart from the odd bust lip or black eye them seemed ok. Thats good. All of their gazes turned to fix on me as I held a sleep dart gun in my hand and pointed it at them, they thought it was a real gun and cringed away about to run. Only Carrie and Zoe realised it was me, but it was to late. I took aim. In seconds all six of them had crumpled to the floor unconscious and MY agents are hauling them into one of our many vans.

The government will rue the day they decided to cut MI28's funding. Now they shall pay, big time!

 **Hey so I kinda just wanted you guys to have an insight to what is going on in Dan's brain and why he isn't telling people so that is mainly what this chapter is about and we are approaching my FAVOURITE part of the story in the next couple of chapters so please keep reading! Thanks please review! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Where am I

**hey I'm SO SORRY it's been SO long but I've finally figured out where everything is going with this story and even though it's only a short chapter I might be able to update before Wednesday! Yey. Shout out time! Double yey!**

 **xMIHIGHxHOAx - sorry you got slightly confused by the ending my brain was a little crazy when I wrote this! Thanks for the review I REALLY appreciate it! Thanks!**

 **xoxhopiexox thanks so much for the review and sorry about the tears and also that is was a really slow update. Thanks for the review !**

 **enjoy xxx**

My family is my choice

Chapter 7

Zoe awoke face down in a pitch black room, something cold and metallic was pinning her arms behind her back. With a small grunt she rolled herself onto her side and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She glanced around, nope can't do that, still pitch black!

"Hello?" She called out timidly. The last thing thing she could remember was Dan, in a weird mask thing, hitting her with a sleep dart.

"Zoe?!" Voice called back "Where are you?"

"I'm over her Rose!" Zoe responded, listening carefully trying to judge which direction her voice came from.

"Where is over here?" Another voice queried, "I can't see a damn thing!" Thing they exclaimed.

"Carrie, Rose, Zoe?" A fourth and fifth voice asked.

"Yeah Tom and Aneisha we are over here." Zoe called back. "Where's Oscar?"

"I dunno, but he HATES the dark." Carrie exclaimed worriedly and Zoe could hear things shuffling around her.

"We need to find him." Rose stated her voice laced with panic.

"Oscar!" They all started shouting "Oscar!"

Suddenly a new booming metallic like voice came into the equation.

"Oscar is not here!" It yelled sounding annoyed. All the spies froze. The light clicked on and their jaws dropped.

They were in a vast room, with high a celling, marble pillars and floors. Everything was white except the twelve thrones in the shape of a crescent moon in the middle of the circle. Each chair was in a different color and in each chair was a person, who each wore a mask, which matched each of their respectful outfits, each of them wore combat gear in different colors. Each of them were staring intently at the young spies lying and sitting on the floor with their arms handcuffed behind their back.

Out of all of this though only one person caught Zoe's attention. On the biggest throne in the middle of the room was a man kited out in a all black combat suit, with big heavy boots, black, green and blue streaks running through his blond hair. A metal mask covered his face the only exception being his piercing blue eye.

All five spies eyes focused on him and he leant back in his chair.

"It's rude to stare you know?" He stated in the cool metallic voice.

"Where is Oscar?" Carrie demanded.

"Unfortunately Oscar received a minor injury from the KORPS assault which we are currently treating. You shall see him shortly." The man informed them warily.

"Why are you doing this Dan?" Zoe shouted at him all the other spies, bar Carrie's, jaw dropped.

"Dan!" They all yelled, but before anything else could be said Dan put his gloved hand up at them.

"DISMISSED!" He yelled and every person in the room except Dan and two of the people on the thrones marched out leaving the mi high agents to ogle at him. Dan then glanced back at them and Zoe could feel him smiling through the mask.

"You haven't answered my question Dan! Why the hell would you betray mi9!" Zoe screamed her facing turning red with anger. Suddenly Dan's face shimmered and in an instant the metal mask disappeared along with the hair dye and it was just playing old Dan sitting in front of them. He looked deeply hurt at what Zoe said.

"I'm not betraying mi9. This is MI28." Dan replied glaring at her.

"Erm hello why kidnap us then!" Carrie shouted.

"You would understand if you were in my position." Dan stated trying to stay calm. Although it was kinda hard when he felt so awful and hungry.

"Make us understand then!" Tom demanded.

"No. Not yet. First we have more important business to deal with." Dan declared, then he turned to face to the two other agents in the room.

"This is Nicky and James or otherwise known as Athena and Ares around here. They will be showing you around and taking you to Oscar, I have more...important things to do." Dan informed the spies he then directed his next order at Nicky and James. "Once your done you shall bring them to my office, understood," they nodded "Dismissed!" And with that he stood up and left the room.

Once Dan left Nicky and James stood up and James started to undo the handcuffs on them pulling them forcibly to their feet. Now that they stood up they realized just what the height difference was between the two other agents. While James towered above them at about 6ft 7/8 Nicky was just shorter than Carrie at 5ft5.

"Well it has been a long time hasn't it Rose." Nicky stated crossing her arms and glaring at Rose.

"Your still bitter about that?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Because of you mi9 tried to KILL ME!" Nicky screamed.

"That wasn't my fault!" Rose yelled back.

"Er yeah it was you were the one who told them about Jamie!" Nicky shouted "and revealed my identity to the WHOLE of St Hopes."

"That's because your a big fat lying pig!" Rose bellowed stepping closer to Nicky. All the agents looked shocked at the argument and associations except James who was looking at them with great amusement.

"You know if it wasn't for you my son would have been just fine." Nicky whispered painfully, but she still glared at Rose unshed tears shinning in her eyes.

"Nicky, why don't we get on with the tour." James hastily interrupted wrapping one of his large hands gently around her forearm. Nicky nodded quietly and strides over to the door then silently monitoring for them to follow her.

_|_\\_

Oscar lay in a hospital bed trying to figure out what was going in on. A few minutes prior a doctor had come in and told him they'd treated a wounded he'd received on his forearm from where a bullet grazed him and that they'd stitched his spilt lip, but other than that he'd been told nothing.

Unfortunately for Oscar he'd been in the mi9 hospital enough times to know that this hospital was not an mi9 one; so where was he exactly? His first thoughts had been drawn to a KORPS hospital, but KORPS wouldn't care if he was injured while they kidnapped him they'd just stuff him in a cell either way.

So again, the question was came back to where was he and who were these people?


	8. Chapter 8 offices and tours

**hey sorry this took so long, but it is the equivalent of four and a half pages so is that enough to satisfy ye. Please let it be i will try update soon. Pigletkate out!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own**

Zoe trailed behind James and Nicky in awe of the place. They were currently being marched through the entrance of what Zoe presumed was a massive warehouse. It was divided into 12 sections. The first section to her left was completely white. Men and women dressed in white lab coats were bent over lab benches or computers: many of them holding were holding either a clipboard and recording the results or a test tube doing the experiments.

Tom and Rose's eyebrows shot up as they saw some of the equipment that was being used.

"This is my department, the Athena department. We specialize in scientific experiments and developing chemicals and cures, for example we are working on a cure for a new kind of poison that KORPS are using in some of their sleep darts. There are 27 people in this department and 20 0f them are fully qualified in the field." Nicky explained while signing something someone had given her on a clipboard. She gave it back to them and motioned to James.

"This stuff is more advanced than MI9 technology! How did you get it?" Tom exclaimed looking around like a kid in a candy store.

"Duh we made it." Nicky said with an eye roll.

"I think Tom and Rose are in heaven." Aneisha murmured in Zoe's ear who smothered a smile as well as Carrie and Oscar who they had just picked up from medical.

"To your right is my department, Ares. We are the resident fighters, we study footage of KORPS agents fighting and take their standard moves and teach our agents how to block and retaliate effectively. We also train agents how to use weapons and make suggestions to the other departments how they could improve weapons. There are over 60 agents directly in our department, but all MI28 agents receive training from us." James said gesturing to his right with his head. There were a about five computers on the left side, a punch bag and various over gym equipment scattered around the section with a large space in the middle of the floor.

A brunette man ,in a red combat suit, was currently sparring against five other agents in the same clothes. Despite the odds not being in his favor the man blocked each and every kick with ease and retaliated with grace and power. When the boy finished off his last opponent Rose felt her jaw go slack.

"Blane?" Rose questioned quietly not sure if she was seeing right, Blane and Daisy had gone up unit alpha, hadn't they? Blane walked over so he was stood next to James who had Nicky flanking him on his left.

"So, I see you have met my star pupil before?" James asked with a raised eyebrow causing Blane to cock his own eyebrow at the comment.

"You know she has man, let's not go through that stuff. And since when am I your star student? I thought it was Dan?" Blane queried. Rose noticed how he had changed. His voice was slightly deeper than when they were at school, his hair was shorter, but still messy, he had definitely bulked up and you could clearly see his toned arms through his jacket. Also the fact he'd grown a lot to, he was now about 6ft 2 maybe 3.

"We no longer count Dan, as he is well Dan like." Nicky butted in, "Making you the star pupil, for now."

"What are you doing here, Blane?" Rose asked taking a step towards him.

"Ah-well when me and Daisy were working at unit alpha our department was threatened with cuts so they got rid of me and Daisy." Blane began glumly. " Anyway a couple days later Dan, James and Nicky approached us and offered to re-train us and give us a job. So I am now deputy of Ares and a member of Hades departments." Blane finished shoving his hands in his pocket.

"So Daisy's here? How come you guys didn't tell me?" Rose questioned hurt that her ex-teammates wouldn't tell her something like this. Sure they had never gotten on as well as she did with Oscar and Carrie, but still!

"We stopped talking to you Rose, because of what you did to my best-friend!" came a familiar girl's voice from behind them. They all spun around around to find a very matured Daisy Millar. She wore her dark blonde hair curled around her shoulders loosely, while her face had become a little more defined, her make up looking natural, she had also developed a few more curves, but all in the right places. Daisy had also grown taller, she wore bright pink combat gear that clung to her slim figure in just the right way. With a quick flip of her hair she walked forwards to stand shoulder to shoulder with a smirking Nicky.

"So you two hate me now too?" Rose asked looking annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Trust me Rose if it wasn't for the fact that James is here and wouldn't let us you'd be in the dungeon right now." Blane spat giving a quick glance at the mountain of the man beside him looked most unimpressed with the comment.

"You have a dungeon?" Tom asked with a childlike expression, "That is so cool!"

"Why do you want to throw Rose in the dungeon? And if you try you have to go through us." Carrie stated getting into a fighting stance causing James to through his head back and let out a rumbling laugh.

"Da little girl want ta try kick my butt? Ha-she could never land a single punch on me." James boomed in his strong German accent as he narrowed his eyes at Carrie, "And ya friend Rose did some terrible things to Nicky and I when she worked with her previous team, so she is not best liked around here." He added as he began to march further into the warehouse the others following. "Nicky you are to show Rose, blondie and little miss karate around, Dan wants me and the other three in his office now." James demanded.

Meanwhile...

Dan sat in a large room at a big wooden desk with a computer. The walls were all white in the room and the wall behind Dan was made completely of one way glass and looked out onto the supposedly abandoned industrial estate below, his desk faced the wooden door opposite which was currently shut and locked tight. On the walls were various maps and diagrams for missions as well as a small picture of James, Nicky, Dan and another little boy who looked around five, all wearing birthday hats, the picture was a couple of years old though. There was also a leather sofa in front of Dan's desk.

Dan, himself, had his forehead resting on his desk as he clutched his stomach and moaned to himself. To be honest if he hadn't gotten to his office when he had he was pretty sure he would have fainted and what lovely questions would that have brought up. The pain had been excruciating lately and every time he took a breathe it felt like someone had just stabbed him. It was obvious that Dan had slowly started to deteriorate in front of everyone's eyes; his skin was this sickly pale shade, while he had massive marks under his eyes from lack of sleep, his hands would shake slightly when tasked with having to do something with them for a long time, there was also the fact of the weight lose which was becoming more prominent with each passing day. It caused him dizzy spells and major migraines as he tried to go about while keeping his facade of being fine up. Although as a plus he had started to feel less hungry with each day to: was this good? Had his stomach shrunk or something? Could stomachs even do that? Dan didn't know, but all he knew was that it was one less thing to make the pain in his abdomen worse.

He barely managed to lift his forehead off his desk to yell out a 'who is it' before he let it fall back down onto the desk with a thud and a groan proceeding.

"It's James, got Zoe, Aneisha and Tim." James yelled back followed by,

"My names Tom." and a annoyed growl from James and a whimper from Tom.

"Ugh! Come in!" He moaned back before pushing himself off the desk and leaning back in his chair so it looked like he was working on his computer. The four walked in and Tom, Zoe and Aneisha looked around nosily.

"Hey," Dan sighed rubbing his forehead, "How do you like my place?"

"It's...big..." Aneisha commented taking a seat on the sofa that Dan had motioned for them to sit on as James slipped out of the room.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Dan said with a tired laugh as he studied them, he saw the slight betrayal on their faces that was mixed in with the shock. "I am sorry for lying to you about who I am, especially you Zoe. Do you want me to tell you about the real me, or do you want to keep living with the Dan who is the school heart throb and has had an almost perfect life except from the fact he is in foster care?" Dan asked although he only looked at Zoe who was ready to start crying. The three on the sofa looked at each other and then back at Dan.

"We want the truth." Zoe stated...

 **Why does everybody hate Rose? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 memories

**hey sorry this took so long but my life is a little on the crazy side right now. Some of you may have realised I deleted I just need a step, that is because nobody had reviewed on the last few chapters and I'm going to be redoing the story later on in the year, hopefully a better version.** Anyway please review!

disclaimer don't own MI High or anything recognised.

My family is my choice

chapter 9

Confession of a teenage boy

"We want the truth." Zoe stated...

"Ok, the truth... I can do that...I think." Dan mumbled to himself raking a hand tHrough his hair scrunching his eyes shut for a second as he thought. Hesitantly he opened his eyes not quite believing what he was doing, but none of the less he took a big lung full of air before starting.

 _A blonde six year old boy crept into the kitchen of his small terraced house, in his chubby hands he clutched a leather bound book to his chest. It was a small wooden kitchen he was hiding in the doorway to with small circular wooden table in the middle; at the table sat a beautiful raven haired women, her hair curled and loose around her shoulders as she bit her perfectly shaped bottom lip. Her eyes were wide and tear filled as she looked at a letter in her trembling hands. The woman's attention was focused so much on the letter that she didn't notice her six year old son until he was in front of her and was tugging on the sleeve of her green jumper._

 _"Where's papa, mamma?" The blue eyed boy asked sleepily as he stood before his mother's trembling form in his striped pj's._

 _"HE'S DEAD!" The women screamed jumping to her feet so suddenly that she not only knocked the chair over, but also her son to the ground in the process. "THEY KILLED HIM! THEY KILLED HIM DANIEL!" She screeched her blue eyes wild with anger, her whole body shaking with jagged breathes, Daniel looked at his mother with wide eyes as he slowly backed away from her until she lunged out and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, her movements jerky and frantic._

 _"Daniel," she whispered softly all her rage gone, "Daddy is gone, he's sleeping just like Grandad." She finished engulfing her young sobbing son in her arms._

 _"I know what dead is mamma!" Daniel wailed gripping his mothers top as tears escaped from his scrunched up eyes. Distantly the sounds of a baby crying could be heard as the mother and son hugged._

 _"Mamma, who killed daddy?" Daniel asked his small voice cracking._

 _"KORPS did baby, the people daddy used to fight against." Daniel's mother replied stroking his honey hair, hoping to try to be soothing, but Dan held her by the shoulders at his small arm length. Something was in his eyes something the mother had never seen before, it was like his ocean blue eyes had almost turned black with anger._

 _"Mamma, I'm going to kill every last KORPS agent there is! I promise nobody gonna hurt you or Darren." The small boy promised hugging his mother tightly again..._

Zoe felt tears well in her eyes as she listened to Dan tell the story and resisted the urge to go over to him and wrap him in a hug, but she couldn't. She couldn't forgive him for lying to her. Not just yet.

Dan was having a tough time as the pain in his heart was now equaling, maybe doubling the pain the rest of his body was in. Everything felt so superficial as he sat there, hands trembling, eyes threatening to spill, stomach churning, everything was falling apart and he didn't know how much longer he could last. However he choose to soldier on and started telling friends the next part of the tale.

 _Dan was now eight, his blonde mop was now long and shaggy constantly hanging in his eyes, he had become taller and lanky, with a lot less energy._

 _Dan held the hand of his three year old brother, Darren, as he lead him back from the local park: Darren was chatting away to him about a painting he did at school or something, but Dan wasn't really listening. The older boy's mind was else where, thinking about what state his mother would been in when he got home. It was no secret that Daniel's mother had stopped taking her medicine and in the recent years it had started to show._

 _There was constant mood swings: one minute she'd be kissing Dan and Darren goodnight and then the next she'd be downstairs screaming at inanimate objects and throwing things. She also refused to leave the house, claiming that if she did so that she'd be attacked, that they wanted to kill her._

 _These were the reasons why Dan had started to do odd jobs around the neighbourhood, walking people's dogs, weeding and mowing people' garden's and delivering the paper. These 'odd jobs' were what payed for the Morgan boys food and clothes. Long ago had Dan given up hope of his mother turning back to the way she was before his dad died, so he had decided to just keep working._

 _In fact Dan was so deep in thought about his family's troubles that he didn't notice that Darren had been calling his name for the past five minutes until the younger boy decide to punch him in the arm._

 _"Ow!" Dan cried snapping out of his thought to glare at his younger brother. "What was that for!"_

 _"You wouldn't walk." Darren stated innocently looking up at his brother through his dark blond hair._

 _"Sorry." Dan mumbled before grabbing his brother's wrist and pulling him to the zebra crossing. As they waited for the cars to stop Darren started pulling on Dan's arm with both of his hands and then buried his face into his brother's side. "What now?" Dan asked tiredly as he pulled Darren across the crossing with him when the green pedestrian light flashed._

 _"I'm hungry!" Darren whined pulling a face as his older brother walked to quickly for him to keep up with. "And tired!" He wailed looking up at Dan with huge blue eyes. Dan sighed looking down at the boy before bending down and picking him up, Darren quickly settled himself on Dan with his tiny arms wrapped around Dan's neck and his face pressed into Dan's shoulder._

 _"We will have to see what mum has got for you to eat today, I have no money." Dan stated glumly as their house came into view and he felt his own stomach rumble. Although he knew his mother would have no food for them, she never did._

 _As Dan climbed the steps to their terrace house he heard his mother shouting. Of course she was shouting at no one, because no one ever went near their house; rumours had spread quickly around the neighbourhood about his farther leaving his mother and his mother going whacky and in a way it was true. Dan's farther had died, left them, and now Dan's mother refused to take her medication._

 _With a sigh Dan unlocked the door only to be greeted by the tear stained face of their once beautiful mother. Her face had lost it's shape now that she barely ever ate, her once curvy figure gone stick like while her hair hung greasy and a knotted mess half way down her back._

 _"Boys!" She cried gleefully. "Oh my baby boys! I was so worried about you, you're half an hour late." She said giving each boy a kiss on the forehead before taking Darren from Dan and into her own arms._

 _"We missed you too, mamma!" Darren replied sticking his thumb in mouth and settling against his mother's chest._

 _"That is good, did you have fun?" She asked walking through into the kitchen when both boys nodded, although Dan did a bit begrudgingly not quite sure about his mother's behaviour._

 _"What's for tea mama?" Darren asked taking his thumb from his mouth and looking up at her with big eyes._

 _"NOTHING!" She screamed suddenly dropping Darren, fortunately however Dan was able to catch the now crying child before he hit the tiled floor of the kitchen. "WE HAVE NO FOOD! WE NEVER HAVE FOOD!" Their mother screamed grabbing a glass and hurling it with all her might at the wall; Dan tried to shield Darren from the flying shards, but one still cut the young boys cheek. "DO YOU KNOW WHY WE HAVE NO FOOD DARREN?" She asked her whole body shaking and a maniac grin on her face. "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF JADE DIXON-HALIDAY! IT IS HER FAULT YOUR FARTHER IS DEAD! HER'S!" She screamed crumpling to the floor with tears streaming down her face. Dan took this as his escape route and grabbed his brother and run up stairs to hide in their wardrobe._

Dan's breathing was heavy as he finished that particular memory and was gripping onto the desk in front of him, his knuckles white. Aneisha saw something she'd never seen in Dan's eyes before as he attempted to calm himself. It was this smouldering fire of pure hatred towards who ever this woman was who was apparently responsible for the death of his farther.

Of Aneisha being Aneisha, she didn't miss the words he whispered under his breathe.

"I will have my revenge Jade Dixon-Haliday and if not on you then on your children...

Hi guys so that is the chapter short I know but I hope to update soon, fingers crossed! Now have a fun day!


	10. Chapter 10 Terrible Spies

**Hey, I'm not sure if any of you will remember me and if you don't or if your new to this site then you won't and that's cool as I am a terrible person who hasn't updated anything in over a year now, but I'm coming back guys. Not sure if I am wanted, but if you guys do want me make sure to review so I know that you do.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own MI High**

Aneisha's POV

I heard the words Dan whispered, but wished that I did not. Despite the fact that people think that Dan and I aren't good friends, Dan has been there for me more than Tom and Zoe have, Dan is one of my best friends and to hear him say those words that are full of pure hate sends shivers down my spine.

I have little time to dwell though as the door to Dan's office is thrown open and the colossal frame of James comes through the door with Oscar, Rose and Carrie trailing behind him. James motioned for them to sit on the sofa with us, so Rose came and squeezed in next to me, Carrie went and sat next to a still sniffling Zoe and Oscar sat on the arm of the sofa while James went and sat on Dan's desk which I was honestly surprised was able hold his weight.

"May I have permission to reveal mission 459 sir?" James asked in his extremely thick accent.

"I could do with a laugh, so go ahead. Don't make anyone cry though." Dan states with a smirk as he rests his head in his hands. It looks as if he is just doing it in preparation for whatever weird thing James is about to do, but when I look closer I can tell that he is actually digging his nails into his jaw, a sure sign he is in pain, but the million dollar question is what from?

With a smirk of pure delight James rises and saunters over to us, as he comes to a stop he puts his hands on his hips. "Alright you miserable maggots! You have been already briefed about the hotel and the weapons and SKAPULA and blah blah blah destruction of everything if you don't stop it blah blah end of the world blah blah angry chief agent Stark if you fail and more blah blah." James stated causing Dan to chuckle behind him.

"How is any of what you are saying useful?" Carrie asked giving the walking sasquatch a weird look.

"Well if you were patient little ants then you'd know, wouldn't?" James says exasperated as he rolls his eyes, someone is a bit of a diva.

"Did you just call us ants? I'll have you know I'm 6ft 2." Oscar exclaims sounding as freaked out as I feel.

"You are still small from up here. But you are distracting me! Why would you do that, it isn't nice little ant. Ah since you were mean and distracted me your new name Oscar is little ant. Perfect! Everybody must now call Oscar little ant or I shall taser them. Now let me finish what I was saying. You are all terrible at being spies except Oscar and Zoe and I don't why MI9 employed you at all and you're about as effective at working together as Dan and Maths. Now if you are going to cry please do so quietly as I need to go to a meeting next door, now have fun at being terrible." James concludes before marching out the room before any of us can say anything and we can hear his deep voice laughing in the room next door.

"That wasn't how he was meant to say it." Dan mumbles as he regards our facial expressions with a half-smile. "He was meant to say that you are not completely terrible."

"Cause that makes all the difference doesn't?" I say sarcastically as I glare at him. Tom and I exchange annoyed looks; why would Dan, our supposedly best friend and team mate let someone talk to us that way?

"Yeah it does, because if you were completely terrible you wouldn't be sat here awaiting your new mentors for the new training programmes I'm putting you in. People who are completely terrible get the honour of being thrown in my dungeon." Dan replies. Ok Dan has gone completely insane and has boarded the wacko train along with James. "Carrie and Zoe you get to be a part of the Ares department, Aneisha and Oscar you get to have lots of fun with Daisy in the Aphrodite department, Tom you're going to love the Athena department and Rose it's going to be living hell for you because guess what Nicky is the head! Tom don't let Nicky kill her, and if push comes to shove only let her mildly injure Rose."

"No do not injure Rose at all! Dan you have gone completely insane and I'm calling Frank." Oscar declares pulling out his communicator.

"I think I'm going to agree with Oscar on this one Dan, first you give us some sob story about your childhood then you are telling us we are rubbish spies and now you are saying we need retraining. I know we are meant to be friends, but you have been lying to us the entire time." Tom pipes up as he stands up and moves to stand across from Dan, Dan remains seated and looks up to him through squinted eyes and then looks past Tom to Zoe who has her arms wrapped around herself as she is trying to avoid making eye contact with him by creating a curtain or red hair to block her eyes.

"Tell them what the Shadow Master told you, Zoe." Dan says her name softly in a tone of voice I didn't think someone like Dan was capable of using. Zoe refuses to answer him; instead she turns her head to look at me with pleading jade green eyes, but I'm curious to hear the answer, I give Zoe a small nod signalling she should tell everybody what the Shadow Master said.

"He told me that 'secrets and lies are the truths of our world' but how did _you_ know what he told me?" Zoe asks as she too rises to go stand next to Tom.

"First of all," Dan begins as he leans back in his chair tiredly, "That's the answer to your question Tom. Secondly, Zoe I know everything there is to know about the Shadow Master."

"What. How?" I ask curiously moving forward slightly, but I don't get my answer as Dan turns his head away and starts coughing violently while he clutches his stomach, his coughs sound like someone is trying to rip his lungs out and his face has taken on a sickly white parlour, between one of the coughs he gasps out the words 'help me' and without hesitation everyone is on their feet. Oscar and Carrie run out the room while the rest of us rush over to Dan.

Zoe reaches Dan first and raps a supportive arm around his boney shoulders while with the other she feels his forehead and attempts to ask Dan's what is wrong, but all that Dan can manage to wheeze out is that his stomach hurts.

With a tentative hand I reach out and pull Dan's top up so that it rests just below his chest at the sight I start to cry, I never cry. I hear Tom gag behind me. The space between Dan's hips has become a hollow ruin of his old drop dead gorgeous abs. In the middle of a gallery of white jagged scars and burns that have Dan's pink flesh weeping is the most horrific injury I've seen in my life. The deeply pierced skin in the centre of his stomach has dribbles of dried blood around it which has gathered in a pool in Dan's belly button. The wound looks so painful that i cant believe i didn't notice he was in so much pain, but by the way the wound is starting to try and heal itself by matting the skin back together I know it is a few days old. That sicken me to think that Dan has been in that much pain for so long without me noticing. Before I can look any more closely my attention on Dan's stomach is diverted as Zoe lets out a startled gasp.

I look up to see that Dan is spluttering up crimson liquid which splashes onto his glass desk as his hands clasp his throat and he cries for help again. Zoe looks at me with desperation in her eyes, but all I can do is watch on in horror.

Dan's POV

Everything hurts, the room was spinning, my mind was foggy. Through the haze I could see Tom, Aneisha and Rose looking at me their faces a picture of concern, I couldn't see Zoe though, although I could feel her warm arms around me and I lean into them yearning for her to protect me. The glass door burst open with a bang that startled me and James and Nicky raced in, Carrie and Oscar in tow. Honestly the amount I cared was pretty little right now. With the floor and ceiling spinning rapidly around me and everything between them blurring into one big misshapen mass, I think I am allowed to be forgiven for not caring right now.

In my gut I feel the deep throbbing pain and just to even attempt to breathe through the pain makes me feel as if a child has got a hold of my vital organs and is now using them as their toys. Every move I make sends a wave of agony rolling around my stomach and makes me want to ignore the people that have taken over my office.

I feel my head suddenly starting to make its way towards my desk, but before it can make what is sure to be painful contact with it a hand surges forward and grabs me by my shoulders as my body goes limp.

"Dan?" The hand's owner asks their voiced laced with panic. "Can you hear me?" I try to nod, but that just makes the world tilt at a sickening angle so I decide not to do it again. The hands gripping my shoulders suddenly loosen and then tighten around my knees and my feet are lifted off the floor. Despite my pain induced state and the unmanly whimper I give out at the sudden movement of my battered body I realize that the person carrying me is James. My head flops limply onto his shoulder as he carries me somewhere and I try to get my vision to focus, but it's pretty hard you know.

More people are shouting around me and I can feel myself grow disorientated as James storms down the corridors that we built together.

The last thing I remember thinking before I let the darkness claim me was that they knew. They all knew.

 **If there is a particular one of my stories you want me to update next let me know and I will try and do it.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated**


	11. Chapter 11 Camouflage

**HEY GUYS me again!**

 **SO a big shout out to** **xMIHighxHOAx who reviewed, thank you so much for taking the time to review and enjoying my stories! And since she is a fellow R5 fan I think that she needs a round of applause for that!**

 **Please read and review**

 **Disclaimer I don't own MI High**

My family is my choice chapter 11

I lay staring at the ceiling of the hospital, examining how the white flaky paint was gradually beginning to peel off, through half lidded eyes. Still in a partial state of slumber my brain barely comprehended the sound of the hospital door opening and closing I heard the rustling of six people entering the room. Even my sleep plagued mind had the sense to pretend to be asleep.

"Dan we are not falling for that." Snapped the drill sergeant voice of James, "We want to know what's been going on." I gave no response and continued to lie motionless on the bed maybe after a while he would give up and I could go back to being the disappointment my step dad always tells me I am. I feel someone take my hand. Their hand is soft and warm as it claps my own rough and cold one, without even opening my eyes I can tell that it is my beyond beautiful girlfriend who the hand belonged to. Even though I try to fight it the tiniest beginnings of a smile forms on my chapped lips.

"Dan can you please open your eyes?" Zoe asks in her heavenly sweet voice, oh so she just wanted to hold my hand to get me to do what she wanted. I can't believe that for a second I thought she really cared about me. I rip my hand from hers and cross it over my stomach; a searing pain shot through my abdomen and I scrunched my eyes shut further to try and block it as my body instinctively rolls to the side to try and curl up in a ball, however I am stopped by a withering pain in my chest and I bite into my lip to keep from crying out and waking the whole hospital. I feel large hands on my shoulders that turn me back around to lie on my back again holding me there for a minute before letting go. One of those great hands then began to stroke my hair in a soothing fashion. Almost involuntarily I feel myself sink back into the pillows of the hospital bed. James and Nicky had always been over affectionate with me: ever since I was a child.

Therefore it is no surprise for me when I hear Nicky quietly ask the others, who I can only assume are Tom, Aneisha and Zoe to leave, as I recognise their footsteps after over a year of spying with them my brain has fine-tuned itself so that it can recognise such things. Nevertheless, that leaves there to be one other person in the room, but I could not tell you who they are.

Once the others have left it is like a wave tension befalls the room almost as if we were all waiting just to see who would explode first. The tension was enough to even make me squirm a bit, yet I kept my eyes closed in fear of what expressions I would find if I opened them. James stopped stroking my hair.

Suddenly, it was if my mind registered all that had happened at once. Thoughts zipped through my mind like a dagger through the air: what're they gonna say? What's gonna happen to me? What will the team think? What will my agents think? What will Jim say? What will Richard _do_?

All of a sudden it is like I have been dumped into a tub of cold water and I can't get out. My thoughts swirl around me starving my brain for any hope of rational thinking as I feel like I am sinking further and further down into a bottomless pit of my own plaguing thoughts falling deeper and deeper until all the life has been squeezed out of me and…I realise…I want my…baby brother.

Mighty hands rescue me from the deepest chasms of my mind as they pull me into their broad chest as a blubbering sob escapes my lips. I don't even care about the searing physical pain right now though thanks to the mental pain that is slowly disintegrating my resolve to be the dependable one for my team.

Gentler fingers then before rake themselves through my hair trying to make comforting shushing sounds to hush me.

"Everything is going to be ok. James and I will sort everything out; your only job is to relax. No one is going to hurt you anymore or they are answering to me." Comforts along the lines of these are repeatedly said until I have calmed down into a state in which I am finally able to speak without a sob interrupting, although the same can't be said about the occasional hiccup.

Then my mind remembers the stranger.

Oscar's POV

I study Carrie from across the room and a smirk paints its way across my lips as she tilts her head towards the door that lead back into the rest of the MI28 unit. According to an agent who had escorted us to this room after what happened with Dan, we were meant to wait in here until someone will come and get us. It is just Carrie and I here.

We both look expectantly at the door as we see the backs of two figures conversing through the glass before one of them turns to walk in. Discreetly, we both snap our attention back to the view of the ever so dull plant in the corner. The only remotely interesting thing in this room was the plant with its droopy yellow leaves and chipped pot.

Daisy strode in in her pink 'camouflage' outfit': a pink camouflaged bomber's jacket left open, underneath a tight blank top that was tucked into her camouflaged trousers, that were in turn tucked into her combat boots. She held her chin high in pride for herself and her agencies. However not even the colourful outfit could distract me from the spectacular black eye she had acquired.

 **I will admit down here after you have read the chapter that this was more of a filler chapter than anything which is why it isn't the longest, but the next one will be longer.**

 **Oh and just so you know reviews equal quicker updates**

 **Have a good day :)**


End file.
